


Star Crossed

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Roleswap, Slow Burn, Space Battles, The Jedi Are The Good Guys, Treason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Fact: Juno Eclipse is a Jedi.Fact: Galen Marek is a pilot.Fact: He has been ordered to hunt her and her Master down.(Fact: He thinks he may have fallen in love)
Relationships: Juno Eclipse/Galen Marek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Star Crossed

Fact: Juno’s father hates Jedi.

He tells her stories of their magic powers and how they corrupted the Republic.

Fact: Juno Eclipse is force sensitive.

She learns it when she is young, how to lift objects with her mind. She wonders if she is evil. She doesn’t feel evil.

Fact: Jedi always have a Master.

Juno is a Jedi, so she needs to find another to learn their evil ways.

Fact: Despite the Empire’s best efforts, some Jedi still live.

At the tender age of twelve, Juno runs away.

Fact: Rahm Kota has never turned down an opportunity to teach.

By age fourteen, Juno is a proper padawan.

* * *

Fact: Galen Marek is the son of two Jedi Knights.

Fact: Having a Jedi for a parent doesn’t guarantee the child is force sensitive.

When his parents are killed under Order 66, Galen is spared. At age four, he is sent to an orphanage.

Fact: Vader can sense people’s potential.

At age ten, Galen is the youngest person to enter the Imperial Academy.

Fact: Being mentored by the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armed Forces ensures your success.

By age twelve, Galen is the youngest member of Death Squadron.

* * *

Fact: The galaxy is a small place.

They meet above Ziost, Kota’s militia in their piecemeal ships against the impeccably drilled Black Eight Squadron.

Fact: Jedi can sense people’s intentions.

Juno can sense him from where she pilots her custom built ship, the Rogue Shadow. He’s tired of killing.

Fact: The Bombing of Callos ended less than a week ago.

The memories are scorched into Galen’s mind.

Fact: Pity is one step away from compassion.

She shoots down his escort. He is spared.

Fact: Darth Vader isn’t very forgiving of failure.

Galen is punished, but not nearly as much as he would have been had he not brought back the news.

Fact: The rebel leader was a Jedi.

The only thing Vader hates more than himself, are the Jedi.   
  


Fact: Galen is young, bright-eyed and loyal.

Fact: Jedi always look for the best in people.

Fact: Galen’s new mission is to hunt down the Jedi...


End file.
